


Perfect Reward

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Perfect Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/gifts).



This was the perfect end to a case, Nancy thought. Nothing said “job well done” like caviar and champagne and Frank Hardy naked in the moonlight.

She could get used to this, Nancy decided as he leaned down to kiss her. She ran her fingers back through his hair, pulling him down to her as they kissed. They had kissed before, of course, but not like this – naked and hungry with no obstacles, his body covering hers.

How long had they waited for this perfect moment to happen?

She was very definitely looking forward to their next joint detection endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
